


Sunday Afternoon

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_giftfest, Drawings, F/M, People, SSHG - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drawing was a gift to Delphipsmith from LiveJournal's 2014 sshg_giftfest. </p>
<p>Delphi asked for "sshg and books", so that's what she got. Graphite on paper.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The usual disclaimers apply, not mine, no money. </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/gifts).



> This drawing was a gift to Delphipsmith from LiveJournal's 2014 sshg_giftfest. 
> 
> Delphi asked for "sshg and books", so that's what she got. Graphite on paper.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply, not mine, no money. 


End file.
